Elite ANBU Team? Why me?
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: What it means to be Haruno Sakura... And what it means to be on an elite ANBU team... with Neji and Shikamaru... Why me? Sakura's POV. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Team

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things:

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 20

"donburi": vegetables, meat and other food on rice, served in a bowl

* * *

**AN 2: I consider to make it a multi-chaptered story! Please tell me what you think!!**

* * *

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?**

**Chapter 1: The Team**

OK, I have to admit that I'm indeed a bit proud to be on this team… Not everybody has the chance to be on one team with two future clan heads and such great shinobi… But…

…To be on an ANBU team with the ice cube himself, Hyuuga Neji, and the lazy bum, Nara Shikamaru, isn't always that easy. I can tell you a thing or two about it. And we haven't even had one mission so far…

I long to know whose idea it was to put us three together in one team… That person has to have not the faintest idea what they've done to me…

How should one survive with two men who don't really know how to make a real conversation other than "troublesome" and almost don't show any emotions at all? It's simply exasperating!

If it had been just one of them, all right… But both? Why me?

I would have done almost everything to get away from this team… Not that I wouldn't like them… but… It can't be that healthy to speak to oneself that often even if it was purposeless, can it?

Is it my fault that I like to talk? … Probably, yes. Oh well…

I should speak to Tsunade-sama about the situation…

* * *

"Sakura, the Hyuuga, the Nara and you are THE prodigies in this village…"

I'm not that intelligent, am I? I rather not… But thanks for the compliment anyway.

"…The elders considered that it would be a good idea to put you in one team…"

So it was their idea… I really would like to hurt them… badly. But a prodigy wouldn't do anything like that, would he? Especially if he was a girl and the girl was me…

"…You are the new elite team of Konoha…"

That sounds… I don't really know… It sounds like a lot of responsibility and expectations…

"…I know that this involves a lot of responsibility and expectations…"

What did I say? I knew it.

"…But as a team of three genii you should be able to live up to them…"

It seems as if I had to accept the inevitable… It can't be that bad…can it?

I'm interested in what Neji and Shikamaru think about it though…

* * *

"What do you want, woman?"

What a nice greeting… Oh well… Then let's get straight to the point…

"..."

That says a lot to me…

"We are considered the best in the village…"

Yeah, I already knew that…

"…This way we can attend to our duty to the village…"

That was so clear! I already expected something along these lines… Actually I want to know what he thinks about his teammates… especially me…

"Hn"

That isn't an answer… Hell, it isn't even a word!

"What do you want to hear?"

The truth? Would be nice anyway…

"Let's await how the first mission's going to be. Then let's talk again."

Neji and talk? We'll see…

* * *

"This is so troublesome!"

Did I expect him to say anything different? No, not really…

"We are considered the best in the village…"

Where have I heard that before…? Oh… yeah…

"The first ANBU captain, the best strategist and the best medic-nin in one team. If that doesn't sound impressive then what?"

It really does…

"Let's wait and see how the teamwork is de facto working on missions."

Can they read minds? It's getting creepy…

* * *

Well then, now we have to wait for our first mission as a team…

* * *

I can't wait. As a matter of fact I never had been a really patient person…

I convinced both Shikamaru and Neji to meet for dinner… Actually I pleaded with them to come.

I just want to get to know them better. But first of all I have to get them to talk to me at all…

The things one does to get what one wants…

As I already said I'm going to meet them for dinner… Did I say where?

No, I guess not… I'm so stupid… I cause myself a lot of trouble. Why? Oh, I say you why, I asked them over…

Now I have to go grocery shopping, to clean and tidy up my apartment and to cook! On just one day! Did I already mention that I'm not the neatest person? Well, it's sad but true…

Let's go to work! Nothing comes from nothing!

At least I can cook… I'm going to make donburi and self-made tea of herbs out of my little garden behind the hospital.

After grocery shopping I cleaned the apartment but I haven't tidied it that much. I mean I am what I am… I don't want to pretend to be a different person, a very neat person… That's just not me! Deal with it.

I really hope I get to know them better… I haven't dealt with them that much so far. And I hope I won't disgrace myself… No, I can do that! And I will!

* * *

Hey, we have one thing in common yet: We're all on time!

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

What a nice greeting… Perhaps I should think about an own significant word, too… Then we'd have two things in common already…

I bring them into my kitchen where I serve them tea at first.

Nobody talks… Do I really have to drag every single word out of them?

Also while we're eating nobody said a single word.

I can't stand it anymore! I have to say something!

* * *

Well, that wasn't sooo bad… After I heatedly made my position clear to them they actually talked to me! I almost couldn't believe it!

I finally learned a lot about my teammates… Just what I wanted…

Couldn't I have had this easier? …

"You just could've asked."

Smart ass!

* * *

**AN 3: I hope you liked it... So please tell me what you think! Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Training

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things:

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 20

* * *

**AN 2: I want to thank those who reviewed so far! You made me really happy! I hope you also like the new chapter...**

* * *

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?**

**Chapter 2: The First Training**

It's been four weeks already since Neji, Shikamaru and I were put in one ANBU team together. Four weeks can be very long if you've nothing to do and when Tsunade-sama made you take a holiday! I never had been on holiday before… I really don't know what to do…

I've never had experienced such a long time without work. It's strange somehow…

I thought about training… but all of my trainings partner are on missions. Except for… yeah…

My teammates…

I haven't seen a lot of them lately. Everyone of us was busy with their own job. But Neji and Shikamaru see each other more often though 'cause of the relation of their jobs. As the top strategist, Shikamaru has to work closely to the first ANBU captain Neji quite often. I have to say that I feel a bit left out…

I just get to see them when they're hurt… But since they weren't on missions, too, I didn't really see them… I start to believe that they're too good to hurt themselves during training… unlike me…

Also do I want to get to know their techniques better. I mean I have seen them fighting but I never went against them. Not that I want to… but we have to adjust to each other… and I really want the whole thing to work…

'Cause, when I have to take part in this team then I want it to work! I really, really want to be proud to be on this team!

So, I'm going to change that!

Even if I don't really know yet how to do it…

* * *

I already assumed that it wouldn't be easy to get them to train with me. But I surely didn't think that it would be that difficult to actually find them!

In the last two and a half hours I spoke to so many people… I think my head begins to spin…

I put half an odyssey behind me… at least it seems to me this way…

Okay, you've got me… I agree I did exaggerate…

…but…

First I was at Neji's office, then at Shikamaru's and Tsunade's office. Nothing. Then I checked the hospital, ANBU headquarter, Ichiraku's and Ino's flower shop – as if they would go there. As I already assumed, nothing. I was at Shikamaru's apartment, at Neji's home and even looked for them at Shikamaru's parents… As you surely figured out, nothing.

After nobody knew where to find them I stopped by the training grounds. No sign of either of them… I slowly but surely become desperate!

Oh please!! Did everybody gang up on me?!

* * *

There is Lee! Perhaps he can help me… I really hope so…

"My blossom of youth! What are you doing here?"

I didn't have to approach him… he kind of sensed me already from afar.

"Did you come to train with the youthful me?"

Oh… I… not now… How do I-?

"My blossom, do you want to accompany me on my laps around Konoha?"

He doesn't let me finish! - Actually, no… If I think about my "journey" through Konoha on my search for my teammates I think I had enough. Hold it, where did he go?

"Come on, my youthful friend!"

He is already on his way! And he is fast!

Great! Now I have to run next to him to be able to speak to him…

* * *

Now I'm short of breath… Thank you very much!

My awkward conversation with Lee got me nowhere. At least I'm back where I started, at the training grounds.

Why is it always me?

… I'm at a loss!

So I just sit there and wait… but what for?

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!"

Who? - Ah, Chouji. My really, really last hope.

"Sure do I know where they are!"

Really? Yes! Wait a moment, they're together? That's so much better…

"They're at Shikamaru's favorite place for cloud watching in the park. You know where it is, don't you?"

Yeah, of course I do! Why didn't I remember it before? It could've saved me a lot of problems.

I rush to the park but not until I've thanked Chouji with a peck on his cheek. I can see him blushing before I take off.

* * *

So, there we are now. While I was running up and down through the village, they just sat there and were playing shogi. I should've known!

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

Argh! It drives me nuts! I have to get them to stop this! At least around me…

* * *

I could convince them to train together. Finally!

Why do I always have to do the talking?

…oh, yeah…

* * *

Oh hell! I'm pretty much out of training! I'm so pooped!

I'm so embarrassed! Especially since the training was my idea.

I know that my taijutsu…

"…sucks."

WHAT? It isn't that bad! I've even trained a lot with Lee in the last few weeks.

Oh well…

I admit that I also tried to fight by unfair means.

Before you say something I would like to point out that I _tried_… It didn't work. As if I had been possible…

Now we meditate. Well, Neji does.

Shikamaru just lays on the grass and watches to clouds. I think you could say that this is his way to meditate.

I try to. I really do. But it is getting more and more difficult… I'm so tired!

I can no longer sit straight. But if Shikamaru can "meditate horizontal" I can, too.

Slowly but surely darkness is coming over me…

The last things I can hear are…

"Hn"

…and…

"Troublesome"

What else. Somebody is lifting me up. Thank you for taking me home…

* * *

I'm home… What a great conclusion! My mind is still sleeping.

No. But I'm really still drowsy…

I can remember how I got here… And… Eh?

But I cannot remember why they're still here… sleeping… on my two settees – yeah, fortunately I have two -… At least I woke up in my own bed… If I did not, it would have been really awkward.

I think I let them sleep and make myself some tea.

* * *

After Shikamaru and Neji woke up – which was slightly embarrassing for all of us – I brought them tea and we eventually sorted some things out.

Finally.

We agreed to train together at least every other day – unless we're on a mission.

Further I could persuade them to meet once a week for dinner…

I didn't say them though that they would have to cook, too… since they don't want to meet in public…

I'm definitely not doing all the work 'cause I absolutely don't see why!

This is going to be fun!

* * *

**AN 3: Thank you for reading! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Team Dinner

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things:

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 20

Tenten (22) is Sakura's best friend!

"teriyaki": grilled fish, meat, vegetables or other food with sweet soy sauce marinade

* * *

**AN 2: Thanks a lot for the nice reviews! They make me so happy!!**

* * *

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?**

**Chapter 3: The First Team Dinner**

A few days ago I could Neji and Shikamaru convince to meet for dinner once in a week…

So, today is finally the first day we'll meet for dinner. That means… as long as the guys didn't "forget" it… You never know. Maybe I should make sure they "remember" it…

* * *

As luck would have it I ran across them both in Shikamaru's office… Thank Kami! That saves me a lot of running around and looking for them; unlike the last time I searched them… Kami, I swear I still have sore muscles…

However, I guess I should now speak with them. They're already looking impatiently at me…

Okay, and now they look at me as if I was growing another head… and I haven't even said anything about one of them cooking… yet… oh hell…

"What are you talking about, Haruno?"

How rude, _Hyuuga_! My name is Sakura, not 'woman' or 'Haruno'…

…wait a minute… I let myself getting distracted…

"Team dinner? You sure you told us?"

I knew it! They don't remember it… or… or… they just don't _want_ to remember… Oooh, just you wait!

"Well, I don't remember anything. What about you, Neji?"

"Iie"

Oh, no! They won't escape me…!

"You might as well. Your food isn't bad."

"Hn"

Who said anything about me cooking? Hell, no… not again…

"How troublesome."

They both stare at me… as if they could change my mind that way…

"Hn. Then let's eat at my home, I have cooks-"

Oh, no. I won't make it easy for him! Every one of us has to cook _himself/ herself_!

"You're so troublesome, woman."

I have a name, damned! They're both genii, they should know how to cook… and remember my first name…

"Even if we know _how_ doesn't mean we _can_!"

Smart-ass!

* * *

Eventually I got them to take part. But I had to concede a part: They are allowed to work together… I'm anxious to see the results!

But first I have to…

…er, actually I don't really have anything to do…

Oh well…

* * *

I am bored to death!

Right now I am lying at Shikamaru's favorite place for cloud watching in the park and I have the place all for myself!

But it's so boring…

I really have to convince Tsunade-sama to let me work again. At least just for a few hours a day…

* * *

"You want to work that desperately?"

Hell, yes! I'm practically begging on my knees for work… well, not literally, but… you got it, right?

"Fair enough, you can take a few shifts again…"

Yes!

"…starting tomorrow."

Oh, come on! I have nothing to do _now_!

"Tomorrow! Now leave! Or else…"

I'm on my way! I don't want her to change her mind again.

* * *

At least I could kill some time. But there are still several hours till dinner…

"Hey, Sakura!"

It's Tenten! I haven't seen her in a while.

"I was on a mission for two weeks. Do you want to go to the coffee bar?"

Good idea! That way I can kill some more time and spend it with my best friend! And… I can eat a bit so I am prepared in case the guys' cooking tanks… but not too much otherwise I cannot eat anything later…

"You've no work to do? Lucky you."

If only you knew…

"So, how's it going with 'Elite ANBU Team'?"

I don't really want to talk about that right now.

"Oh come on! Spill the beans!"

Why me? … It can't hurt to tell her…

"Way to go girl!"

Maybe this can get much better than I imagined…!

* * *

I'm finally on my way to Shikamaru's apartment. I'm excited to see what's for dinner…

* * *

Neji glares at me as he opens the door… he probably isn't thrilled about his "duty"… but…

…Mm… it smells yummy…! I guess they can cook after all…

Oh, I'm not allowed to go into the kitchen… I think I also don't really want to know how it looks in there…

They both look kind of funny wearing aprons… It's a pity that I don't have a camera with me…

Not even their glares can keep me from giggling… Man, do they look mad…

"Troublesome…"

I'm mean I know… but I love it!

"Hn"

There's teriyaki with rice for dinner. I really hope it tastes just as yummy as it smells…

It does… it's delicious!! And I tell the guys that.

"Hn"

That sounded smugly…

"Thanks"

At least one of them has some manners!

But I could hear them breathing a sigh of relief… I have to grin.

Don't worry guys, it's just biweekly! …

What? … They look appalled… It can't be that bad…

* * *

After I convinced them that this really isn't as bad as they suppose it to be I offer to help doing the dishes. As a form of team work…

I shouldn't have!

The kitchen looks worse than I imagined…

Well, once they have a kind of routine… maybe then it isn't so bad anymore…

"This is so troublesome!"

Yes, indeed! Let's start working!

While I am washing the dishes Neji and Shikamaru clear the table next door…

"…oppressor…"

"…slave driver…"

Hey, I heard that!

I continue washing the dishes though. While doing so I tell them that I am allowed to work again… they look ceased… as if this had something to do with the team dinner…

…if only they knew…

Ano… where was I? Oh, yes, Shikamaru says that it is quite possible that we're going to get our first mission as a team soon!

Yeah, finally! I'm really excited yet!

Neji and Shikamaru look at me strangely but…

A fat lot I care!

* * *

Neji walks me home. He insisted in doing so.

I guess I have to correct myself… he also has manners!

"Hn"

More or less…

* * *

**AN 3: Please review! Thanks a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Team Mission Pt1

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things:

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 20

* * *

**AN 2: Thanks again for all the nice reviews!**

* * *

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?**

**Chapter 4: The First Team Mission – The Planning**

What the hell…? There's a knock on the door… Do they know how early it is!? It's 5 AM!!

Oh, hell!

It's Kotetsu… Does that mean…? I really hope for a mission, otherwise somebody is so going to get hurt!!

"Sakura-san, you're supposed to be at the Hokage's office at 6 AM!"

Okay, I got it. Couldn't he be here half an hour later? That would have been sufficient…

Now, what do I do? I guess I just take a shower and have an extensive breakfast…

…yummy…!

I was on time… as always. Shikamaru and Neji, too. We are waiting in front of the office. ...

Well, in the meantime we have been waiting for almost half an hour.

It isn't as if Tsunade-shishou wasn't there but she's busy as it seems… One can hear loud yelling coming from her office…

Oh, Jiraiya apparently has stolen a few bottles of her beloved sake… He should prepare himself for something…!

"This is so troublesome. Does this have to be now?"

Shikamaru yawns. Me too… this is infective… Neji just leans against the wall next to Shikamaru, arms folded and eyes closed.

This is god-awful! Sorry, but it's the way it is. And my mood was so good as I still assumed that we finally got to do our first team mission… Okay, I still hope for it…

Let's sit and wait. As if we could do something different…

Finally! We're called into the office. But not by Shizune… but by the Hokage herself…

"Did you hear, Sakura? Allegedly Kakashi spends his nights at Shizune's for some time now…"

Nani? I sure didn't know that… wait a minute… did she say 'Kakashi'-sensei? THE Hatake Kakashi and Shizune? Wow!

Hold it! What does this have to do with MY mission? …

But I don't have the heart to ask about it… she is in a good temper… for once…

Neji and Shikamaru lean against the wall… Shikamaru looks like he's dozing off anytime soon…

"…I'm so happy for her! But if he doesn't behave or if he hurts her… I'm going to…"

I don't really want to imagine that literally… so I'm not gonna tell you what she said exactly… but Neji and Shikamaru are wincing and gasping… so perhaps you can imagine yourself… and… maybe I should warn Kakashi-sensei…

"Hn. Hokage-sama. Certainly this isn't what you wanted to tell us in the first place, is it?"

Uh uh… apparently Neji is impatient today… and very courageous…

"Oh, yes…"

Whew, luckily for us she didn't mind…

"…I have a mission for the three of you…"

YAY!

Ano… Oops… They're all looking at me… Please just… ignore… me…?

"You're going to go on an assassination mission. We are short on hunter-nin… so you have to do this."

Well, I don't mind. It's better than being bored all day.

"The target is a traitor to this village. His name is Shiroto Hashi. He is a citizen of Konoha. However, Shiroto has spied on us and then tried to sell his knowledge to Kirigakure. We may thank our stars that the Mizukage didn't respond to the offer. As things are now he's said to be back in the country of Fire. Rather, on the peninsula in the southeast."

Gee! Does she have the faintest idea of how far away that is?!

"…How troublesome…"

Exactly. Well, good for him he only muttered so Tsunade didn't hear it.

"The mission is roughly planned to take three weeks. But I leave the exact time planning to you. Take your time to complete the mission successfully. All in all, it should require no longer than a month."

Well then!

"I won't appoint a leader. I assume that you don't need one. I feel confident you will complement one another perfectly."

I guess so. Neji and Shikamaru nod, too.

"It's 7 AM now. You can go now and pack your things. I expect you back ready for departure in half an hour. Now leave!"

At home I pack several sets of clothing, the most important antidotes and a few things for writing. Before leaving I change into my ANBU uniform, admire my ANBU tattoo a last time proudly in the mirror and grab my katana and my cat mask.

Finally, the first mission as a team! I'm looking forward to it!

At the Hokage tower I meet up with Shikamaru with his deer mask and Neji as the hawk.

Tsunade-shishou is there to see us off. Each one of us gets a summoning scroll to put our belongings into. In addition to that Neji gets a second one.

"In this scroll are emergency rations and a tent. I'm positive about the success of this mission. You are the elite ANBU team of Konoha after all."

Does she have to rub it in again? That sounds as if a failure was impossible. Okay, as if there was going to be a failure…

"And, Sakura…"

Nani?

"Your birthday present is in the scroll, too."

My birthday? Shit, it's going to be during the mission… I haven't thought about that… Oh well, I can't help it…

"The last thing I have to say is…"

What is she waiting for? Does she want to make it enthralling?

"…The tent in the scroll sleeps three."

NANI!? We have to share the tent?

"Konoha has to save costs."

Save costs my ass…

"…how troublesome. Just let's go already."

"Hn. He's right, come on."

Okay, okay. I'm on my way… But I know of the rumor about Tsunade-shishou and Jiraiya in the hot springs…

"SAKURA!"

Time to gooo! Bye!

* * *

**AN 3: Please review! Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Team Mission Pt2

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things:

**Sorry for the delay but I have been quite busy with school and work!! That's also the reason why it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters...**

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 20

bentō: single-portion takeout or home-packed meal; mostly with rice, fish or meat

* * *

**AN 2: Thanks again for all the nice reviews! They make me so happy! Special thanks to my friend NanbeiNoHana! (You know why… ;-))**

* * *

**AN 3: I have a poll concerning the pairing on my site. Please vote for your favorite pairing! (I just don't know yet if I will adopt the result for the story. But I'm interested in your opinion! Thanks!)**

* * *

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?**

**Chapter 5: The First Team Mission – Part 2**

Yeah, my first mission in quite some time! And my first mission with my new team!

I think everybody noticed my delight… Well, I got that Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes and 'cause there isn't anybody else with us… so…

Anyway, they got my exchange with Tsunade-sama… I think I've seen them smirk… Well, maybe it is just my imagination but I'm pretty sure I've seen it…

* * *

I'm bored…! We're on our way for two days now and it's so quiet!

Nobody wants to talk to me…! Ok, the guys don't talk at all…

I try to get them to talk to me and tell them random things that come to my mind… It doesn't work… They just ignore me so it seems…

I wish I had someone more talkative on this team or at least on this mission…

Oh well, the weather at the moment isn't bad so we didn't need the tent… so far…

* * *

The weather's changed…

We're sitting in our tent at the moment 'cause we got caught in the midst of a thunderstorm!

And what's the worst – at least for me – the rain actually got the guys to talk…

"This is so troublesome!"

But he has a point there.

"Hn"

Even Neji agrees.

And what should we do now? It's mid-afternoon and I really don't know what I could do...

* * *

The guys eventually found something to do. They're playing shōgi.

And what about me…?

"Sakura, stop whining!"

I'm not whining! Right? - All right, maybe I do… a bit…

"Troublesome woman!"

Humph…

"Sakura, quit sulking! It doesn't work."

Men!!

* * *

We had bentō for dinner. We couldn't have cooked even if we had wanted to. The storm didn't die down one bit so far.

Now we're getting ready for bed. Though I don't really want to undress in front of the guys, there is nothing else for it but to do so. Nevertheless I decide to keep my shorts and my fishnet shirt on.

While undressing I had turned my back to Neji and Shikamaru. What I see when I turn back takes my breath away…

They were both directly in front of me, shirtless…

…I should stop staring at them… to do so is very hard… hard… muscles…

OMG!! I know I'm turning red and… it's hot… I'm hot… I mean… I don't know what I mean… I don't know anything any more…

I feel as if I had never seen a guy half naked before... I did, but...

I cover my face with my hands… Kami-sama, please help me!!

"Troublesome"

Shikamaru chuckles. I can hear it.

"Hn"

When I peep through my fingers I can see Neji smirk.

Ooh, just you wait! Maybe I should take off my fishnet shirt, too, and just sleep in my chest bindings…

As soon as I'm without the shirt I look them in the face. Shikamaru isn't chuckling anymore; he looks quite serious just like Neji whose smirk is wiped off his face. But I can see their eyes glinting…

But before something can happen I raise an important question… well, at least important for me… Who sleeps where?

* * *

Who would have thought that such a simple question could bring up such problems that we have to discuss this for at least half an hour?

But finally we could settle the question. I'm sleeping in the middle, between the guys.

Well, more precisely, I cannot sleep. I'm wide-awake.

The loud rain on the tent roof and two half naked guys next to you don't really help.

Well, maybe I'm indeed a bit tired... just a bit...

* * *

"Sakura!"

What?

"Haruno, wake up!"

What's the matter? Is it morning already?

"No…"

Then why are they waking me?

"…You're kicking."

Come again?

"Haruno, you're kicking in your sleep…"

How embarrassing…

"…Stop it."

How does he imagine me succeeding in doing so?

"How troublesome. Just try to quit kicking around."

I'll try.

This is all Tsunade-samas fault! Konoha has to save costs… Very funny! Did you see me laugh?

Great, now I'm wide-awake again! I toss and turn 'cause I can't find a good position to sleep in… I don't know how I managed to fall asleep a few hours ago.

"Sakura."

That sounds threatening you know.

So I shut my eyes and… I'm cold… Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take off my shirt after all… Where did I put it?

"Haruno."

Hell, Neji is more threatening than Shikamaru.

So I wrap myself in my blanket as tightly as possible, close my eyes and think of taking a hot bubble bath and after wards snuggling in my warm bed at home…

* * *

**AN 4: Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Team Mission Pt3

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things:

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 20/21

* * *

**AN 2: I'm so, so sorry for the long time I needed for this chapter! In return it's the longest chapter so far… Enjoy it! And please review!!**

**Don't forget the poll on my site!! Please let me know what I should do... even if I don't know yet if I'll do it...**

* * *

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?**

**Chapter 6: The First Team Mission – Part 3**

When I wake up it is unnatural warm and cramped but comfortable and somehow even safe. Above all something heavy has settled around my midst…

Sure enough – as I open my eyes in order to find out what it is – I can see the reason for the weight: Neji and Shikamaru have each put one arm around my waist and are currently burying their faces in the crook of my neck.

I sure don't know what to think of it. Actually I can't think clear right now. My mind is blank. I've never thought about them as more than friends or rather teammates.

Maybe this is just a dream… I close my eyes and when I'll open my eyes again…

Kami, why am I so confused and embarrassed and uncertain and… Kami, please, help me!

* * *

When I open my eyes the next time the guys apparently are also waking up. I feel them detaching themselves and moving away from me.

It's a weird situation. For all of us. Nobody knows what to say and nobody dares to look anybody else in the eye.

Even I am speechless. And that means a lot. I guess that's the most awkward situation I ever had been in, not only in the last years but in my whole life…

It's more silent than ever before 'cause the guys aren't talkative anyway and I don't dare to say anything.

I just hope that the whole thing doesn't ruin our mission or – even worse – our friendship, which is still pretty new…

* * *

Kami, I can't stand it anymore! Neither one of us had even spoken one word the whole day! Neji and I just followed Shikamaru who lead us today.

Great Kami, we aren't little children anymore!!

"Oh, yeah? Just a question of interpretation. You're so troublesome."

Me? Troublesome? I'll show you troublesome!!

"You both act like children sure enough…"

And he doesn't or what?! Shikamaru and I look at Neji disgustedly.

"…suggest that we finish for today and talk."

That isn't a bad idea 'cause I think that everyone of us has their problems to cope with the awkward situation of this morning.

* * *

As a matter of fact we talked on the very same evening. However there didn't come out much – in my opinion at least.

After we persuaded each other that it didn't mean anything and that we were worried about it much more than necessary we went to sleep.

Due to the amazingly beautiful weather out in the open and several meters apart from each other…

By now we are almost at the destination and get ready for the main part of our mission. At the moment I try to repress the whole situation from yesterday to concentrate reclusively on the mission.

Actually it went pretty well. Mainly because I think more often about my birthday which will be in two days.

I'm curious about the contents of the scroll, which Tsunade-shishou had given to me. I even tried to open it. Just one time though… Neji had seen me and then had taken the scroll away… What a meanie!!

Ouch! Ow!

Shikamaru had stopped. And I – who hadn't been paying attention because of my thoughts – walked straight into his back. While Neji ignores me completely, Shikamaru just sighs.

"Ok, we are here. This is the area where Shiroto Hashi was seen last."

And when should this have been? The guy is probably long gone.

"Troublesome. This is exactly what we have to find out. That's why you, Sakura, are going to go to several villages tomorrow and ask around."

Nani? Why me?

"Well, for one thing, 'cause you'll receive answers more easily as a woman…"

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"…and for another thing, 'cause you are the most communicative and talkative one of us. You like to talk anyway."

Hey!

"Hn. You know we're right."

Why yes! Just gang up on me! It sucks to be overruled by two men at once when you've got no one to support you…

Slowly but surely I really believe that they're reading each other's minds. 'Cause they're in complete agreement even when they're not talking to each other all day. Just like today.

They'll see what they'll get.

I'll do it. Under one condition.

"Which would be?"

Neji sounds as if he'd said: 'Get to the point so that I can say 'No'!'

If I have to do this all on my own then I want to get something for it.

I absolutely fail to see why I should do all the work while the guys are sitting around and are probably playing shōgi.

The two of them are looking at each other. I think they're doing it again…

"Troublesome woman. We'll get you a birthday present."

There! Again! I swear that's not normal…

But yeah, I could settle for a birthday present…

For now…

* * *

Well, to get information was indeed easier than I had thought. But the question if it was for me being a woman… I don't really want to think about it.

When I return to camp Neji and Shikamaru are looking at me full of expectation.

Well, we certainly don't want to make it easy for them…

I remain silent.

I know that it's childish but I'm still offended. And it's so much fun!

"What do you want this time?"

Oh, Neji catches on quickly. He seems to be slightly impatient and Shikamaru looks at me somewhat irritated.

I'm allowed to wish for something? Nice!

I think I'd like a massage – no wait, two. One of each of them. Oh yes, and exemption from the shift of cooking for our weekly team dinner for… let's say… two months.

"But that has been your idea!"

But Shikamaru, I know that.

They don't need to know that I like their cooking so much that I'd love to eat with them every day. Their ego is big enough as it is…

"Spit it out!"

This is Neji's reluctant way of telling me that I get what I want if I tell them what they want to hear. Shikamaru doesn't say anything.

Game – Set – Match – Sakura!!

* * *

We're lucky. On my investigation tour I learned that our target had been seen just a day ago and was said to still be around here. And really, after a brief meeting in the morning we set out and who do we run into?

What a fool!

For a jounin he wasn't soooo bad… just not good enough to stand a chance against us.

Great, for nearly an hour action we had been in so much trouble… I'm a bit disappointed…

Particularly 'cause it's my birthday. At least I got to open Tsunade-shishou's scroll now: a letter, new gloves, a – what?! – antiwrinkle crème? and – what else – a bottle sake.

_Dear Sakura, _

_Like I know you, you'll be celebrating two things today. Because I guess you finished the mission without any problems and that I can expect you back in roughly a week._

Oh no, she's starting to have second sight, too.

_Besides, happy birthday!! You're probably wondering about the crème.. well, you can never start soon enough._

Shouldn't I be offended? The guys think it's funny…

_As for the sake… well, you can bring it back as a present for me. It's my saint's day next week._

Somehow I sensed something like that…

_Have a nice day! You know… I want to know everything!_

Holy Kami!

"Since we finished our job here I'd say we start back for home tomorrow. If there isn't anything troublesome on our way home I guess we'll be home in a week. That way we have used the three weeks to full capacity."

Kami, I think she has really second sight! Just to tease her I'd like to take a longer way home…

"Forget it, Haruno!"

Resigned I want to pack the sake away when it suddenly is pulled out of my hand.

"How should be celebrate your birthday without sake?"

The more I think about it the merrier I think that this is an even better way to annoy Tsunade-shishou…

* * *

**AN 3: Thank you for reading! Please review! That would make my day!! Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Lessons

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things first:

**Sorry for the really, really, really long delay but I have been very, very busy with work!! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reading (still and new)! Please review! I'd really love to hear what you think!!**

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 21

_hanami_: "flower viewing"; traditional Japanese custom; mostly from mid January to early May

* * *

**AN 2: All what you'll read about taijutsu and its different "parts" isn't something I came up with. It's from internet research and it should be correct. If there's anything that isn't, it's my fault.

* * *

**

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?****  
**

**Chapter 7: The First Lessons**

Neji's looking at my empty plate. "You're done. Finally."

I'm currently at Shikamaru's apartment and we just had our first team dinner after our first mission. I was the last one to finish.

I rolled my eyes. They're bullying me, I hate vegetables.

Shikamaru just looks me in the eye. "You're here 'cause you want to be bullied."

Ha-ha…

* * *

So, what about my presents? Not that I wanted to be very nosy…

"You are a nosy person; by nature."

Thanks.

"Shikamaru's going to give you cooking lessons."

How did they come up with this? My cooking couldn't be that bad. OK, their food is really good. But I didn't tell them how I think about this, did I?

"No, Tenten did."

Tattletale! Oh well.

"And I am going to train you in taijutsu."

Sure, that this is really necessary?

"Yes."

That was a rhetorical question, man. I know how badly I've done while our first team training session…

* * *

Just as Shikamaru, Neji and I wanted to go train today Shizune and Kakashi-sensei came by to bring me a birthday present.

"Happy belated birthday, Sakura-chan!"

Thank you! Kakashi-sensei isn't saying anything… I'm a bit-

"Ow. Happy birthday, Sakura."

-disappointed… Shizune has given him a pat on the back of his head. I try not to grin. Behind me I can hear the comments of my teammates…

"Whipped."

I wouldn't say it too loud, Neji.

"Troublesome women."

Both get a pat from me. Grunting, they turn away.

Slowly I unwrap my present. It's a beautiful green-brown kimono. Do they want to tell me anything through the color? Ano, whatever. Thank you so much!!

"You're welcome!"

I give Shizune a hug. I know Kakashi-sensei doesn't like hugs that much.

"I've heard you got antiwrinkle crème…"

Who told him that?? Shizune?

"Sorry."

He looks straight into my face.

"…Are you even using it?"

ARGH!! Kakashi!!

"Kakashi!"

Shizune pulls Sensei away, giving him a lecture, before I can hurt him really badly. Behind me I can hear the guys chuckle. It stops abruptly when I turn around to glare at them. I like it when they have respect for me, at least a tiny bit…

* * *

At the moment I'm doing the dishes. I have to say that this isn't exactly my understanding of the term 'cooking lessons'.

"You need to become familiar with the cooking utensils."

Yeah, for sure. First of all, I know everything we're using and secondly, I know how to cook… basically. Just not _that_ well…

"Thanks, but sucking up to me won't help you."

Who says I wanted sucking up to you?

"You sure?"

Argh! I don't have to suck up to anyone! I get really close to Shikamaru and look at him with puppy eyes.

"Doesn't work, troublesome. Besides, I showered a little while ago. So you should rather wash the dishes with the dishcloth, not me."

Upps. Did I wet you? I'm awfully sorry! I even pull a sorry face, with my lower lip pushed forward.

"Of that I'm sure…"

He keeps a straight face. How's he doing that?

"Finish washing up. Neji is waiting for you."

* * *

"Taijutsu means body art. Taijutsu is unarmed combat. Taijutsu are techniques that rely on a science of body movements. It'll train your tactical behavior and give you a feeling for distances. You'll exercise this to be able to always protect yourself."

Well, it isn't like I don't take a great interest in what Neji is telling me, but I've heard all these things years ago in the academy.

"I know. But we should start from scratch."

Does he really think that this is necessary?

"You repeat yourself. And yes, I think it would be better this way."

If he thinks so…

"We'll train koppojutsu (breaking bones); koshijutsu (striking nerve points, muscles); taihenjutsu (evasion, postures, rolls/falling); dakentaijutsu (striking patterns, fist formations, conditioning) and jutaijutsu (throws, joint locks, pins)."

Kami-sama help me! I won't survive this training lessons!

"You will and you are going to be successful."

That's a lot of faith he has in me and more even in himself. I guess it's true what people say…

"Hn."

He is said to be as good as he is arrogant. And I already know that he's good, so…

"Thanks, but sucking up to me won't help you."

I AM NOT sucking up to anyone!! Damn it! And I caught the telepathy!

"Telepathy?"

Neji looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I really should learn to speak more quietly.

"Maybe you should try to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Or that.

"It's time for dinner."

What? Already? But we didn't do anything…

"Oh, but we did. I already told you that we'd start with the basic information. Tomorrow we'll begin practice. We'll meet here at 5 AM."

Why does it always have to be so early…

"Stop whining, Sakura."

He called me by my first name! This is something, which lets me forget all my anger and fear and well, just all bad feelings…

* * *

Currently I'm having dinner with Tenten. I tell her what I'm thinking about her being a tattletale. But she's just laughing.

"I think it's funny. And you have to confess that this is better than getting a nasty perfume or some kind of weapons you don't need."

She know when she's right. And I know when she's right. And it annoys me.

"Who is your date for the _hanami_ festival? Wait, I'll bet you that you forgot about it."

What did I say just now? Yeah, I did forget that it's in a few weeks, and no, I have no date. I don't even know who I should take – better – who should taking me.

"You could ask Neji or Shikamaru."

Are you crazy? Firstly, I AM not asking anyone and secondly, they wouldn't even thinking about taking me. Or… would they?

"Well, if you think so…"

Who is taking you, actually?

"I'm not gonna tell…"

You have to! Or I'm making you tell!

"Okay, okay! Kankurou is coming and taking me."

Aww, you're blushing! How cute!

"I'm not cute."

Says you.

"So, tell me more about the kimono…"

Leave it to Tenten to change the subject. But I don't really mind. I also don't want to talk anymore about date and stuff.

"…does it really…"

* * *

**AN 3: Thanks again for reading! I love you all! ;-) I'd love you even more, if you leave reviews... Please, please, please make me happy!!?**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Advanced Training

**Summary:** What it means to be on an elite ANBU team… Sakura's POV

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN:** Important things first:

Age: Neji 22; Shikamaru 21; Sakura 21

_Takigakure_: capitol of the village of waterfall

* * *

**AN 1: I'm late again, I know. And I'm so really, really sorry!! (Better late than never…)

* * *

**

**Elite ANBU Team? Why me?  
**

**Chapter 8: The First Advanced Training**

Ugh! Who switched the damn sun on?

"Me. Rise and shine, Haruno! You are late for training!"

Hyuuga? I want to hurt him so badly…

* * *

This isn't training, this is torture!

"Try again! You can do it better!"

Why? I am strong enough!

"Well, it's not enough. Techniques are more important than strength alone."

He's confusing me. And that he's constantly touching me isn't making it any easier.

"What the hell are you doing? You know however, if you're indecisive you already lost the fight. A duel only comes one time around. There's no second chance."

I know. Kami-sama, I know it.

„So restrain yourself from hesitating."

I try.

"Do it."

I am. Kami-sama, I die.

"No, you're not. Stop whining."

Bite me!

"Hn."

Oh my! He's smirking. That isn't meant exactly serious…

"What a pity."

Shikamaru! Where's he coming from? That is so embarrassing. Well, I guess I have to beat them at their own game. It can't be getting any more awkward anyway.

"Yeah, what a pity really, Haruno."

Alright, how about: Bite me, both of you! Does each one want one side?

"…"

Haha, you should see the facial expression of the two! Unbeatable!

"How about you stop to flirt and go to meet Hokage-sama instead?"

Couji!! How much did he get right now? I bury my face in my hands 'cause I realize that I'm beginning to blush. Flirting! Oh Kami-sama, it actually can get more awkward!

"What meeting?"

Oh yeah, keep on drawing off the attention.

"A mission?"

Time alone? With both of them? I don't know…

"No idea, you'll know when you get there."

Well, then.

* * *

"There you are at last."

What do you mean: at last? It isn't as if we're hiding and therefore hard to find…

"Were you hiding, or what? In any case, you three are here because of…"

…a mission?

"…the advanced training courses."

The what? Even more training? What for?

"There's a event with advanced training courses in Takigakure, where shinobi from all ninja nations will attend. You three will participate for Konoha. Actually with the current situation here, with the lot of missions at the moment, I should only send two, but I'll make a exception for you three."

I stand back voluntarily. The previous times alone with my teammates irritated me more than ever. Tenten also didn't exactly help with her stupid questions (_Who is your date for the hanami festival?_) and suggestions (_You could ask Neji or Shikamaru._).

"You'll participate in it as a team since the courses are also meant as exercises for teamwork. Naturally you'll each visit a course which will agree just with your position in the team. The main course is meteorology and applied geography. It won't harm you to actually _be attentive_."

Why is she looking at me like that while she stressed that word? Is it perhaps my fault that meteorology's so boring in academy? Accordingly it was my worst subject…

"You'll set off first thing tomorrow morning. The event will last approximately 3 to 5 days. You'll be back for the festival in time."

Great, so I still have to go to the festival. And I even began to make "friends" with the stupid advanced training.

"Then, good luck and have fun!"

Fun, my ass. There isn't missing much and Tsunade-sama would have been roaring with laughter. What the hell is she planning to do now?

"Sakura, go on, you're blocking the whole traffic."

Isn't Shikamaru able to exit the room without hustling me? I guess not. He and Neji didn't say a word during the meeting. It isn't exactly unusual, but kind of odd.

"Why should we, when we've nothing against a bit of a change. Firstly, we can benefit from the advanced training and secondly, it's certainly interesting."

If you say so… Should have known that they like something like that.

* * *

It took us 4 days to finally reach Takigakure. At the moment we're at the reception desk to get registered and to get assigned sleeping quarters.

"Konohagakure? Ah yes, there it is. Room 321 on the third floor. Here's the key."

Wait, one room?

"Why yes, every team shares one room and one bed."

_One_ bed?? She wants to fool me, doesn't she?

"Belongs to the teamwork. Have a good time!"

Teamwork, tell that your grandma! She didn't wink at me, did she?

"Sakura, don't strike root and move."

Yeah, yeah, Nara.

* * *

The woman at the reception desk really didn't lie. One room, one bed and one shower. I can live with no.1 and 3, but no.2?

"You are welcome to sleep on the floor."

You wish! They're both grinning that way again.

"Why, no, what are you thinking? We love to have you laying between us. Isn't it, Neji?"

Neji nods. Anything you can do, I can do better… I love to sleep between the two of you, didn't you notice at the Recon-mission?

"Hn."

Neji's looking demonstratively out of the window and Shikamaru is finding the painting on the wall very interesting all of a sudden. Well, I am going to shower now. But no peeping.

"As if there's anything to peep at."

Shikamaru's looking with a lifted eyebrow and smug grin at me. But he wasn't the one who commented just now. Neji's winking at me. There's only so much I can take, Hyuuga!

* * *

They're simply better at those little mind games than me. There were a lot during the 5 days in Takigakure. I was so grateful when we started on our way home.

The teamwork exercises were really ridiculous, even pupils at the academy would have been able to pass them. And when I haven't been challenged then you can imagine how bored Shikamaru and Neji must have been… I didn't get to learn exactly much new in my medic course. Applied geography was OK, meteorology, too, I guess. I even took notes of every little detail. I'll put it to report for Tsunade-sama so she'll also have something to do.

The bed, yes the bed. Luckily it was wide enough so there weren't any awkward situations. But I have to say that I really enjoyed to lie between them. Downside of the whole situation? I slept awfully little, strangely I couldn't come to rest. Good, that on the way home there's barely anyone seeing me. The dark circles around my eyes aren't looking nice. It's time to come home 'cause Tenten has a nice remedy for weary eyes…

* * *

After our return to Konoha I handed the report in – Tsunade-sama didn't exactly feel happy about the size – and took a shower. Now I am sitting in Tenten's kitchen. Though I don't know why my teammates are sitting here, too.

"I want to see the remedy for _those _circles."

Shikamaru seems to enjoy my problem a lot. Tenten turns to me with a huge cucumber in her hand. The guys are looking questioningly at the cucumber. I'd like to kick them, but I'm lacking the energy at the moment.

"I'm gonna lay it on her eyes."

Neji flashes me a skeptical side glance.

"It's going to roll down."

I decide to kick them for sure. Later.

"Cucumber slices."

Thanks Tenten. Shikamaru's glance is becoming skeptical, too. As if to say: _That I want to see.

* * *

_

While I'm sitting there with the slices over my eyes and waiting, the others are talking about everything possible and impossible. When they're starting to talk about the upcoming festival I want to take the slices from the eyes to signal Tenten not to ask about their dates. Namely, because I still don't have one and don't want to impose myself upon them.

Immediately Shikamaru takes my hands and sets the slices back over my eyes.

"Let them rest there. You're looking like shit."

Well, thank you very much. I hear the guys laughing quietly as they leave.

"So, what about-"

No, I didn't ask them, and no, I don't have a date.

"Sorry, but why didn't you let me hint at it?"

Yeah, why didn't I…? Maybe because I want them to ask me of their own accord.

* * *

Two days later, I'm on my way home from the last shift at the hospital before my weekend off work. It's also the day before the hanami festival. Today the team-dinner is supposed to take place in my apartment. I'm late because I had to work overtime. The guys are waiting at my front door, both in work gear.

"We cannot stay any longer. Hokage-sama assigned us to guard to gate tonight. We're already late."

Then what are you still doing here? They could have written a note…

"Yeah, we could have, but we wanted to ask you something…"

Ask? My heart's racing… I'm speechless…

"Haruno Sakura, would you do us honor and accompany us to the festival tomorrow?"

Us?

"Hn."

Really?

"Yeah."

Yes. Kami-sama, yes. (Honestly, who could've said no to that??)

* * *

**AN 2: Thank you for reading! I'd love you if you were to review... ;-) Pretty please??**

* * *


End file.
